Sing My Love
by legitdegrassi
Summary: Eli's lost and bored. he only has one friend-Adam.he hears some degrassi student that needs a new guitarist.He never intended on falling in love. But thats until he meet Clare Edwards.
1. First sight

**Sing My Love**

**Eli's POV**

**Well this is just Great…..This is what I hate about Degrassi. People making out in front of my locker. How Cute..**

"**Hey, umm Excuse me. I would love to just keep watching you two but I have to get my History book". Eli Said with his smirk**

"**Fine, Come on Jenna. Lets let Emo Boy get to his Locker."**

**I hate Dumbasses…this is one of the reasons why I hate degrassi. Second its just boring and plain….Every Girl and guy are the same. Girls always trying to impress the guy and the guy always trying to impress the girl. Well for me I say "Who gives a care" what other people think. Well the only thing…well good about this place is my Best friend Adam…he's a good kid. He knows EVERYTHING about me and my…past.**

**So off to History ….YAY**

**Finally lunch…..So here I am sitting on me and Adams table, reading our comics.**

"**Hey you heard about that band that needs a new guitarist?" Said Adam**

"**No, and why." **

"**Dude, come on I know you play guitar."**

"**And"**

"**I think you should sign up"**

"**Why would I do that?"**

"**Because you need something to do.I'm tired of you complaining that your bored all the time. And I've heard you play and your amazing… Plus you can sing..Come on give it a try. Tryouts are after school." **

"**Fine, I'll try…but No promises that I'll make it." Said Eli….this will be interesting *evil smirk* **

**So here I am waiting in line with a bunch of losers. God dammit I have no patients and is this even worth my time.**

"**Hey Emo boy, you think your going to make it *some kid laughs*" said the same dumbass that was at my locker this morning.**

"**Hey dumbass,*smirk* lets make this interesting…I bet you that I will make it" **

"**You think so…well lets see your next" **

"**Lets see." I said as I walked into the music room. There was a stool and mic, I went sit down and that…..thats when this girl and two other guys, I didn't know sitting in the back of the room. The girl was looking down at her papers and the guy on the left some Asian looking dude looked up at me.**

"**So, name and tell us what your playing for us." Said the Asian "Oh and I'm Sav, by the way"**

"**Cool, So umm I'm Eli Goldsworthy and I'll just be playing something I wrote." I looked up and asked "Do you mind if I stand up?"**

"**Sure, go ahead." Said the girl and she finally looked up and all I saw were her Eyes. They were an interesting looking blue, the kind of blue that made you get lost in them. She had Curly short hair and creamy skin…she looked amazing.**

"**umm, you can start now" said Sav. Crap now I made a fool of myself…get it together Eli. Don't look at her..that's it. But I thought about blue eyes the whole time I played. I looked up and they all had shocked faces…wow im that good.**

"**Wow." Said the Girl. "Dude he rocks."said the other boy I didn't even notice. "Clare, we have to choose him. He's amazing." Said Sav. So Clare was her name, it fits.**

"**So, does this mean I make it." *smirk* the two boys looked at Clare and she looked at me and smiled.**

"**Hell yeah, we have been searching for someone who can play like you" she smiled again at me and said "Congrates"**

"**Thanks, so um when do I umm start?" I said.**

"**Dude we have to start like Now. And im Zane. Im the Drummer of the Band" Said Zane "And Save plays Bass and singer and last but not least Clare. Shes our leader and lead singer" he said and looked at her and she blushed and said "Glad we found you Eli and would you mind telling the people outside waiting that the spots taken" Clare said with a Grin. Wow this girl is the leader of a band …..this will be a hell of a good time. **

"**Alright. So whens practice?"**

"**We will move it to tomorrow afternoon…here after school. See you later Eli." Said Clare…I can't believe how lucky I am to get to be In a band with such a Gorgeous girl. Wow Eli what are you saying…you don't even know her….but she seems different. Kind, smart, caring, and dosent care what others think.**

**I want to know her better. Maybe this is a sign to move on and forget the past…..**

**I like her and I haven't had a conversation with her yet. But what I do know is that I'll_ do everything I got to make her Fall In love with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Clare's POV**

When the dark haired boy with pretty green left. If felt empty. Wow Clare what are saying he said like what two words to you?. But he played the guitar so..well for the right word amazing!He's so interesting.

"Clare what are you smiling about?" asked Zane. Pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Just were lucky to have found a good guitarist." I said with a smile. "I think we will go a long way with him in our band."

**Eli's POV**

I walked in my house and I must of had a big smile on my face because "Eli what are you smiling about?" my mom asked smiling at me from the couch.

"Um I kind of tried out for a band and I made it" I said wondering if she would be mad at me.

"Eli why would I be mad you? Im proud of you! Your doing something you love and I have heard you play before and your amazing Eli" my mother said coming to give me a hug. I hugged her quickly. "I'm going to call Adam and tell him." "Okay baby-boy I'm proud of you."

I walked up the steps undid my lock on my door and picked up my phone dialing Adams number.

"Hey, whatsup Eli" he said on like the first ring. Well I would rather tell him in person. "Hey, would you like to come over for a bit" I said knowing he will say yes. "Yeah I'll be there later." He hung up.

I paced in my room waiting for Adam and deciding to think of something else. It seems to make time go faster. So I thought of the band…and Clare. She looked so innocent and pure. But if she was both of those things she wouldn't be in a rock band right? This is what I like about her, usually I can just take one look at a girl and know exactly what there like. But with Clare, she's a mystery that I would like to solve. Wow I'm still amazed at the fact that I'm thinking about a girl I'll be in a band together with. And I just said I liked her. Maybe tomorrow I can…

"Eli, open your door. I've been standing here for like five minutes now." I opened the door and he went straight and sits on my desk chair. "So what's up?"

"Nothing much its just I made it into that band you wanted me to try out for"

"DUDE! That's awesome. I told " he said

"I know and the people are really cool and we have practice tomorrow afternoon." I said looking down. Should I tell him about Clare?.

"Sweet, so who's in the band?" here it goes….

"Sav, Zane, and umm Clare." I said looking at him and all he was doing is studying my face and I know what he was looking for and I think he found it.

"So there's a girl"

"Yeah, she's the lead singer." I said.

"Dude, you should see the smile on your face." Crap. "So you like Ms. Clare the lead singer I see. And here I thought you were never ever going to find someone that…How do you say it. "Interest me." He said looking at me and smiled.

"Okay maybe I like her a little. But I only said like two words to her and she's so pretty. She is probably already taken." I looked down. She probably thinks im so Goth freak. A girl like her will never be interested in me.

"Eli, from what I'm seeing on your face and what you have said about her. I know she will feel the same about you just wait and see."

I drive up into the school parking lot with Morty. Then I see him messing with a bunch of stupid girls. I get out the car and walk up to him.

"Hey Dumbass, do I have a right to say haha I told you I would make it into the band."

"Oh My GOD, he's the new guy that made it. Wow your cute." Some girl said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Emo boy I have my connections with the band and I'm sure they will change their mind" he said looking and my with an Evil look.

"K.C. don't be rude you should congratulate…Eli right." That stupid blond he was with yesterday at my locker.

I nodded and smirked "Yeah Dumbass, you should be proud."

"Well you wait emo-boy." With that he walked away and the blonde turned around and winked at me. Its funny when your invisible and all of a sudden you make it in a band and everyone knows you.

I walk into school and walk to my first class history. Next I started walking to my next class and a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes comes to me and starts walking with me "So im Jess and I was wondering if we could hang out some time?" she asked looking at me. "I'm sorry but no thankyou" I said trying to walk faster. "Come on you can't reject me." She came in front of my causing me to stop. I have a plan to get rid of her.

"Okay so I hear the boiler rooms free."

"Really we should go."

"Sure, wait for me afterschool there."

"Wow, sure." She looks at me and mouths "I'll be waiting." Well honey sorry to burst your bubble, But you will be waiting for a long time. I have another girl that I'm dyeing to see at the moment. To this moment I realized that I have never seen her around school. I walk in to math and someone calls my name "Hey, dude come see" I look up and there's Zane. I never knew I took math with him. I go sit by him "Hey, never knew were in this class." He looks at me and raises an eyebrow "You don't really pay attention in class. You looked lost most of the time. I hope being in the band makes you pay more attention in class." He said laughing. "Well I cant wait to see. I mean hear what the band sounds like with me in it." He laughed and looked at me "So let me geuss….You like Clare." He looked sad and angry. "I don't really know her to like her."Lie. Did he date her to make him look like this and I had to ask. "Do you like her or did you date her."

"Clare, No I'm umm Gay and its just Clare is special and I don't want to see her hurt."

"I wouldn't hurt her. I promise." He looked at me and nodded "I know," he said.

*_Bell rings*_

"Thank you." I groaned. I headed to the music room and walk in to see Clare fixing the mic. I must be early because Sav and Zane aren't here. And im so glad to know Zane is Gay but it will be awkward but if I can handle Adam I can handle him.

"Hey, Clare" she looks up and walks up to me.

"Hello, Eli" when she said my name i felt a shock of pleasure. It sounded good when she said my name. "I smiled "So what kind of music do we do to practice?" I asked.

"Sometimes I sing Paramore and it's just a mix. I'm hoping one day we will go big but for now I'll sing other bands songs and later I'll sing songs I wrote." She smiled and blushed. "Sav's the only other guy I the band that can sing" she takes out the hand that was behind her back. "I want to see you sing."

**Well readers this is all for now I'll write more soon ****I will try to update weekly;P you will have to see next chapter for what Eli sings and what song will Clare sing… Will eli be a good singer?And K.C. what did he mean ? well that all will start to show up in the next couple of chapters! Please review and tell your friends to read and review.. if I don't get past ten reviews I don't see the point in writing more…**** so if you have a twitter ADD ME **** love yall**


	3. I'm not leaving you

Chapter 3

**Clare's POV**

The look on his face when I handed him the mic. was priceless!. Right now all he could do was stare at it. He looked confused. He looked cute.

"You want me to sing" he finally looked up at me.

"Yes, I do" I asked and smiled.

I really just want an excuse to hear his voice.

**ELI's POV**

She wants me to sing…I mean I know I can sing but it's to sing in front of her. What helped me play last time was picturing her blue eyes. Those Gorgeous Blue eyes that can make you weak. But what I'm NOT is a coward and I will sing and maybe she will see behind the black and…what am I saying. Just I have to do this right and impress her.

"Okay, I'll sing"

"Here" she handed me the mic. "But wait till the other come" she then walked away and got the instruments. I got the perfect song. It will be a song for her, I won't tell her that though. Just then Sav and Zane walk in.

"Hey, Guy's Eli will be singing for us" She smiled at them and looked at me and grinned.

"Alright what are you singing?" asked Sav.

"Clare can you hand me the Guitar?" she handed it to me. "Just follow this and then I will wave my hand when I want you to stop."

"Alright, very instructive" said Clare "I'll sit over there a listen and be the judge of your voice." She giggled and turned and went sit on the stool and looked at me and looked back at the mic. I took that as a hint to start.

I looked back at Sav, nervous as hell. "Ready" I asked and he nodded.

"A one, A two, and a One two three" And I started to sing the lyrics. I needed to put my heart and soul into this song and give it my all….

Woah, oh woah-oh

Woah, oh woah-oh

Driving home in the pouring rain

I'm getting tired of the song that's playing

All I want is a reason,

You gotta give me something

You know it's really hard to concentrate

I'm getting tired of the words you're saying

Don't tell me you're waiting

I would be all you wanted

Give me something else ...

CHORUS

So if you take a chance

Then you won't regret it

Cause I'll take your hand

And I'll keep you betting on me

All the things that I do to you

Everything that you're turning into

(You've gotta)

Close your eyes and I'll show you something

We can spend some time

And I'll keep you running to me

All the time I would spend with you

Everything I could learn about you

I'll be something, I'll be all you wanted

Woah, oh woah-oh

Woah, oh woah-oh

Here we are in the pouring rain

It's pretty clear you're a chance worth taking

I can tell that you're waiting

For me to give you something

Now there's nothing left to complicate

Little words that are not worth saying

You have got to believe me

I would be all you wanted

Give me something else ...

CHORUS

So if you take a chance

Then you won't regret it

Cause I'll take your hand

And I'll keep you betting on me

All the things that I do to you

Everything that you're turning into

(You've gotta)

Close your eyes and I'll show you something

We can spend some time

And I'll keep you running to me

All the time I would spend with you

Everything I could learn about you

I'll be something, I'll be all you wanted

Take it or leave it, it's not what you think

This could be something that no one could fake

If you just try to change your mind

But sooner or later you're likely to break

And I won't be waiting to fix your mistakes

Give me something else ...

So if you take a chance

Then you won't regret it

Cause I'll take your hand

And I'll keep you betting

All the things that I do to you

Anything this is -

CHORUS

Take a chance

Then you won't regret it

Cause I'll take your hand

And I'll keep you betting on me

All the things that I do to you

Everything this is turning into

(You've gotta)

And if you close your eyes

Then I'll show you something

We can spend some time

And I'll keep you running to me

All the time I would spend with you

Everything I could learn about you

I'll be something, I'll be all you wanted

I ended the song Feeling proud of myself. I heard that song on the radio one day coming home from school. It's from one of my favorite bands "the Latency". I know it's some chick kind of guy band. But it's good when I'm not in the rock mood.

The First person I looked at was Clare and she looked shocked. And I was Pleased.

**Clare's POV**

Wow did Eli sound good and he sang my favorite song. I was speechless. But I was also embarrassed because the whole time he was there singing. All I could do was think how amazing he moved around the microphone stand and think I wanted to be that stand. I had to remember this is a bad ass kid, he was meant to perform and be rocker….and he was in my band.

"Wow, I don't know what to say" I looked up at his face to see a smirk plastered on his face.

"Say you like it" his smirk grew larger. And did I mention this boy had a big mouth.

"I love it" I smiled up at him and saw something sweet and caring in his eyes behind his dark brown colored bangs.

"Dude, you are a true rocker" said Sav joining in.

"Yeah, he's good enough to be a backup singer and maybe if he wants? Do a duet with me?" I said not even thinking before I said it. Wow I was already falling for this boy and he didn't even know.

**ELI'S POV**

"Well I would be honored Ms. Edwards." I smirked earning a blush.

"Well I'm Glad. Well we will have practice again tomorrow guy's I think were done for today." She smiled and got off her chair and grabbed her purse. Sav and a Zane passed by me and said there goodbyes and said I did awesome, but I didn't care. I was more focused on Clare. I wasn't ready to leave and I don't want her to leave.

"Eli, are you okay?" she asked looking worried. No I'm not okay, I'm not ready for you to leave.

"Yeah I was just wondering if you would like to hang out and talk about the band?" I had to think of something.

"Sure, I'd love too" she said yes. "let's go" she walked beside me and we walked out the school and she turned toward the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Dot"

"I have a car and I wouldn't mind driving us there." I smirked and started walking towards my car. She caught up and we started walking towards the parking lot. She would sometimes brush up against me. She looked deep in thought. She looked beautiful.

We stopped next to my car to see her reaction. "A hearse. Nice." she smiled and laughed while I joined. I opened the door for her and she got in. I turned the car on a drove off to the Dot. I really didn't like this place to much because of all the stupid teens that go there. But I'm not going to be paying attention to any of them.

We drove in silence and when we got there I opened the door for her and we walked in. She walked ahead a picked a booth in the far corner, away from everyone else.

"So you scared to be seen with me?" I asked to joke around with her.

"No not at all. It's just quieter over here." She looked at me and smiled. She had a cute little dimple in the corner of her mouth.

"So why do I never see you around school?" I blurted out.

"Oh umm I'm in grade ten. But I'm in advanced classes so I'm in a separate part of the building." She explained. So she's a year younger than me and she's smart. "I will be soon moving to eleventh grade advanced English." She said looking down.

"I'm in advanced English" Her head snapped up.

"Really" she asked.

"Yeah it's probably the only thing I like in school. So you're going to be in my class?"

"I guess so." She smiled and I just kept staring deep in her eyes getting lost in them. I started traveling my eyes away from her and made my way to her perfect little nose and and then her plump lips. It was a soft looking; I wanted so badly to kiss her. She noticed me looking at her and blushed. I smiled.

"So I'm finally going to hear you sing tomorrow."

"Yes you will."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead"

"Why did you choose me and not let the people waiting outside tryout?" She looked shocked by the question and thought about the answer.

"I guess because I saw something in you that I thought would be perfect for the band."

"And what would that be Ms. Clare.?"

"A true Rocker and you also have the image and your perfect." She blushed.

"Perfect now? Clare I'm not perfect." It was true. I'm not. I've done my share bad things in life.

"Well nobody's perfect but i see you will go a long way in this band. When you came in you looked lost and I want to help you find yourself." What the hell…Find myself? And I'm not going anywhere without the band.

"You think I would leave the band and go off on my own," I asked in disbelief.

"Well your so talented and I hope you don't leave."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not without you." I said this and I meant this. I'm not leaving her. I want her. And she will one day be mine.


	4. Suprise

_Hello there sorry I haven't updated this story I just lost interest but now I'm back…and the drama is coming: P~~~~Hope u like_

_It sucks that I DON'T own Degrassi…..But I do own a box of Strawberry poptarts :P_

**Surprise: Chapter 4**

Clare pov

I walked out the Dot feeling like the luckiest girl in the World. The way Eli was looking at me and the way he talked to me. It seemed like he actually cared about me. But I'm probably just getting carried away, I mean how can a guy like that like someone like me. I'm not gorgeous. I mean K.C. dumped me for a cheerleader….K.C… Why do I still think about him? Because he still has his strings attached to you that's why…he was my first love.

But it's time for me to move on now. Darcy told me one day some boy will take one look at you and all of a sudden your there whole world. There Everything. Can that boy be Eli? The boy that drives a hearse? Wears all black?

I'm thinking about all this on my way home, I told Eli that I wanted to walk home. He protested but I told him I had to drop by somewhere. While I'm walking home, he is all I'm thinking about. Those green eyes that you can barely see behind his long black bangs.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()(

Eli's Pov

Can time go any faster? ….Next period is when Clare is supposed to transfer into my English class. Now I'll have another thing besides practice to look forward to. What I still to this moment realize is that she thought I was going to leave the band. The only reason I'm still in the band is because of her. She said after that I'll change my mind, that one day someone will offer me a deal I can't refuse. Well blue eyes you will surprised. She will understand one day how I feel about her.

The bell took me out my thoughts. I grabbed my bag and on my way out I bumped into Adam.

"Dude, I never seen you wanting to go to class so fast." Adam chuckled

"Sorry man, I just wanted to get to English early."

"And why is that"

"You'll see" I smirked and turned and started walking to English. Adam caught up to me right when I got to the door. I was the first one there. I went and took my seat in the back of the room. Adam took the seat beside me. Soon everyone started to fill in….but where's Clare?

"Psst" Adam caught my attention "Really dude what's got you all keyed up?" Just then I snapped my attention back to the door when I heard a knock. I smirked when I saw Clare awkwardly walk in. I looked over at Adam and smirked when I saw his facial expression. He did a double take and looked back at me. I smiled and l looked at Clare, her and Mrs. Dawes were talking.

"Hello Class, I would like to introduce a new student, she's from grade ten and she's taking advanced English with us this year" Clare blushed; she caught my eye and blushed even redder. "This is Clare Edwards."

"That's her" Adam whispered. I looked at him and nodded. Then the some guy In front of Adam turned an looked at us.

"Dude that girl is fine." He kept looking at her up and down….and I didn't like it. Not at all. No one says something like that about Clare and especially not use the word "Fine". She perfect. She's my Clare.

"Clare you will be sitting behind Mr. Goldsworthy." Mrs. Dawes said. Clare walked down the aisle and i saw the same asshole wink at her. I heard her sit behind me so I turned around and smiled at her. I turned back around to give that guy a death glare.

"So our writing assignment this week is the best thing that has ever happened to you." Mrs. Dawes wrote the assignment on the board. "You can take the rest of the class time to think about what's your best moment." She smiled and sat down at her desk.

I honestly didn't know what the best moment of my life is. I turned around to look a Clare and she already started working on the assignment. She looked so deep in thought; I took the time to study her. She was wearing a red V-neck shirt and she had a black ribbon hairband in her hair. She took my breath away. I didn't realize I gasped until she all of a sudden looked up.

"Hey Blue Eyes" she smiled.

"Hey Green Eyes." I smirked. So she likes to be funny, I see.

"So what your best moment?"

"It's a secret."

I saw Clare look to the side and I followed her to see where she was looking. She was looking at Adam who was smirking and looking at us. He was looking at Clare's face, like really looking at it. I know Adam wouldn't go for her for my sake but I didn't like ANY guy looking at Clare that way. Not even my best friend.

He must have seen me looking pist because he quickly introduced himself.

"I'm Adam and it's nice to meet you Clare." They shook hands and I got sick just looking at them shake hands…..i was jealous.

"Yeah, he's my best friend." I added when their hands tore apart.

"Well it's nice to meet you Adam." Clare smiled at him and finally looked back at me. The bell rang and it was our last class of the day.

"Hey, you ready to go Practice" I smirked at my perverted joke.

"Yeah, let's go." She grabbed her things and me and her walked out the room.

"ELI"….shit. I slowly turned and that's when I saw that dumb girl from yesterday come up to me. What was her name?...Jenna? Jessica? oh Jess I think.

"What?" I asked looking at her.

"Where were you yesterday? I waited all afternoon for you in the boiler room and you never showed up." Clare gasped and I quickly turned to her and saw her look down. She muttered something that I couldn't hear.

"Look, I honestly told you to go meet me In the boiler room for you to leave me alone and when you saw that I wasn't going to show up, you should have gotten the hint that I don't like you"

"I'll leave you two to talk" Clare still with her head down started to turn away. I grabbed her by the arm softly and turned her to look at me. She looked up at me with a look of hurt in her eyes….did she like me to.

"Excuse me, no I didn't get the hint. Why?"

I tore my eyes away from Clare and looked at Jess. "Because I like Blue Eyes." I looked at Clare and she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Because of her?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, because of her. I'm sorry I lead you on" I grabbed Clare's hand and started walking without looking back. But I looked down and saw that Clare was looking at me. We walked into the music room and Sav and Zane had already set up everything and were just sitting around.

"Well Finally" Groaned Sav. Zane was looking at me and Clare's hands that we still held. Clare noticed and quickly pulled away, I frowned from the loss.

"Let's get started" Clare walked up to the mic. Sav and Zane walked to their instrument while I stood there clueless.

"Come on Eli, we don't bit" Clare said holding up a black electric guitar. I walked up to her and grabbed it, looking at her; she smiled back and took hold of the mic. getting ready to sing.

"So what are we Singing today Clare?" asked Sav, tuning his bass.

"Hallelujah, by Paramore." Smiled widely and looked back at me. "You ready." I nodded and she handed me a piece of paper with the notes on it. I pulled the strap of my guitar over my head and put it on. I looked around and everyone nodded for me to begin.

It started out loud and hard core. I was surprised Clare picked a song like this, until she started sing.

Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday  
If only time flew like a dove  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love  
Clare looked turned around while she was dancing wild and locked her eyes with me…she walked over to Sav and sang next to him while he played.  
This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever

Holding onto patience wearing thin  
I can't force these eyes to see the end  
If only time flew like a dove  
We could watch it fly and just keep looking up

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah"  
We'll make it last forever  
I sang my part in saying "we've got time" while she sang right next to me swaying her hips from side to side.  
And we've got time on our hands  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands  
Got nothing but, got nothing but  
(We've got time) Got nothing but time on our hands

This time we're not giving up  
Oh, let's make it last forever  
Screaming "hallelujah" (hallelujah)  
Hallelujah

She ended it with throwing her head back. We all stopped playing. I couldn't help but stare at her. She didn't give herself enough credit when she said she probably won't go a long way…I know she will. How beautiful and pure she looks will make people want to think she isn't a rocker. But when the world hears her sing, their minds will be blown away.

"That was Amazing Clare"

"Really?" she looked at us and we all shook our heads in agreement.

"Clare there are no words to describe how amazing that was."

"Yeah Clare that was really good." But hey I got to run, I have to go pick up Ali" Sav grabs his things and starts walking out the door.

"Thanks and Tell Ali to come see me soon"

"Sure thing, see you'll tomorrow right?"

"Same time" Clare waves Sav bye.

"Bye Clare" he looks at me "Eli" I nod and he walks out.

"So umm you want to go to the Dot again this afternoon?"

"I'd love too" We walk out school together and head over to Morty.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()((

"So what Can I get you two." The boy named _Peter_ asked. I looked at Clare.

"I'll just have an iced tea." He writes it down and looks at me.

"I'll have a milkshake"

"Alright I'll be right back with that." He walks off.

"So I never got to apologize from earlier, it's not what it looked like."

"It's okay, I don't mind." I needed to tell her.

"Clare I meant it when I said I liked you." She blushed.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm very sure I like you Clare."

"I like you too Eli" okay umm did she just say what I thought she just said…..she does like me. I put my hand on top of hers that was on the table and started to trace patterns on it.

The waiter came back with our food and put it on the table and walked off. I looked at Clare; she looked again deep in thought. Looking down at her cup, she looked upset. I put my hand under her chin and lifted up her head.

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you like me Eli?" did she ask that? What is there not to like? She's the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on, talented, smart, and kind.

"What do you mean?" she looked away from my intense glare.

"Look at me Clare" she finally looked and sighed.

"I'm not special Eli, I don't do things like other girls." She took her other hand that was underneath the table and held it out. I took her hand and look at her small fingers….there was a ring.

"It's a purity ring" she looked down. I was shocked but then deep inside I was glad because that meant she wasn't taken. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she looked up at me.

"Clare I respect your vows and I'm glad that you're not like most girls. Your special."  
"Do you mean it"

"I mean every word."

"Clare?" a boy with brown hair and blue eyes came up to our table.

"Declan?" Clare looked at him and got up and gave him a hug.

_Ohhhhhhhh what will happen next?take a guess _

_I really hoped you liked this chapter: P and I hope you like Paramore because I know I do!_

_YES?NO?Maybe? Please review~! I need at least ten reviews if you want me to continue! ~~~~ligetdegrassi_


	5. Decide

_Ummm well…all I have to say is that... I'm losing interest in this story. But thank you to those who reviewed ~Enjoy._

**Chapter 5: Decide**

**Eli's POV**

She was hugging him. Jealousy. Yes that is what I felt at the moment. She forgot that I even existed when he showed up. This Declan character, and the way he was looking at her made me want to grab her and put her behind me. But I didn't, I just stood there watching.

"So, how's it going Saint Clare?" He asked and she finally pulled away to look at him.

"I'm good, and what is Mr. Coyne doing back in Toronto?"

"Oh I don't know, I guess I just missed this placed." He looked at her. "The people." I balled my hands in a fist. I needed to end their little conversation. I cleared my throat, and Clare looked at me and blinked her eyes. She did forget I was here. All I could think about is that I want to punch this dude so fucking hard.

"Oh I'm sorry Eli, this is Declan Coyne." I was still glaring at him.

"I think you have made his name pretty clear already." I said coldly.

"Umm yeah." She looked down. "Declan, this is Eli Goldsworthy." I quickly looked at Clare and back to him. He squints his blue eyes at me in confusion then composed himself.

"It's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand for me to shake it, but I didn't. He awkwardly put his hand down. Instead I sat down. I took a sip of my milkshake and I heard someone sit in front of me. I looked up to see a pair of Blue eyes. But not the ones I love, they were his. I felt someone sit beside and looked over to see Clare sit beside me. I looked into her concerned blue eyes. I sighed, I'm one fucked up teen.

"I'm sorry." I looked at him and stuck out my hand. "It's nice to meet you too." He nodded but shook my hand. I feel Clare move uncomfortably beside me.

"So remember how I told you that I was making a band." She asked him, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Yes and how's that working out for you?" he asked. He seemed like some cocky bastard kind of guy.

"Very good. I have Sav as bass and Zane and Drummer." She looked up at me, I smirked. "And Eli here is the newest member." She smiled her always perfect smile. "He's our lead guitarist and he's an amazing singer." She nudged me.

"That's me." I smirked, shrugging my shoulders.

"Wow I'm impressed." He looked between the two of us. "So do you have a gig anytime soon." I looked down at Clare.

"Uh-um no not yet." She looked around and looked at the bulletin board on the wall. "I can try to get us to play above the dot." She shrugged her shoulders. Declan was looking at his phone. I started absentmindedly tapping my fingers to a beat in my head, waiting for someone to speak. I hear Declan clear his throat. Clare and I look at him; he had an amused look on his face. I see Clare cock her head to the side.

"What If I said I can get you something even better then a gig?" it was my turn to look at him in confusion.

"W-what do you mean." Clare asked.

"Well I live in New York." He smirked. "I know lots of people."

"What kind of people." I decided to ask.

"I know people who are looking to give someone a record deal." I heard Clare gasp and grab my hand that was resting on my lap.

"A-a re-record d-deal." I smirked. I looked down to see Clare face, her eyes were wide, and her mouth was open. She looked like she just seen the light for the first time.

"And since you helped me before on that play for school, I think I owe you."

Clare was breathing hard, more like hyperventilating. I looked up when I heard Declan chuckle.

"I can give the guy a call in New York and I will even buy you plane tickets to get there"

"When?" I asked.

"Well you and your band can go over there for spring break."

"That's next week."

"I know." I looked down at Clare; of course she was deep in thought.

"Clare, are we ready." She crinkled her brows and looked at me. She smiled.

"We will be ready." I chuckled.

"That's my girl." I breathed out, she blushed.

"So do you want me to call?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes." She answered.

"Alright then, I will give him a call and get back to you. I need your number." He smiled and took out his phone, I rolled my eyes. Clare took his phone from his hand and put in her number. He then stood up.

"Hey it was nice meeting you Eli, and Clare I will get back to you probably tomorrow with an answer." He then walked out of the dot.

"Did that just happen?" Clare put her hands up to her face with a big smile while she shook her head in disbelief.

"It did."

That guy that I called a cocky bastard was that one that holds our bands future.

**Authors note: **_**I'm so sorry for the short chapter but I'm slowly-very slowly starting to lose interest in this story. I am trying and I promise to update again this week or next week. I hope you like where I decided to go with this story so far?...Can I at least get ten reviews? ~~~~REVIEW= Thankyou ~ legitdegrassi**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own Degrassi, or Eclare. But I do own a box of Sno-Caps :{ P_

**Chapter 6: Phone Call**

My ears are numb from how loud I had my music on as I parked in the Degrassi parking lot. I turned off the ignition, stepped out of Morty while swinging my book bag over my shoulder. I lock the car and turn around to see Clare talking to K.C. well I like to call him the dumbass but I'll try to play nicely. I smirk as I approach them. I stopped in my tracks to see Clare looking upset, while he was just hovering over her like he owned her. I remember him saying he would find a way to get into the band, but not like this. He looked like he was threatening her. I clinched my hands into a fist and walked up the steps until I was right beside them. But I'm in no mood to fight.

"Clare." I say softly looking at her then to KC.

"What do you want?" Kc stood up straight and looked at me with what looked like an angered glare but It looked more like he would be constipated. I smirked a laughed mentally.

"Her." I looked at Clare, winked and looked back him. "So if you don't mind, I will be taking her away from you now." I gently grabbed Clare's elbow and opened the door for her while she walked through it. I looked back at KC.

"Oh and KC." He looked at me then back to Clare, she cringed. "If you ever hurt her," I looked Clare then back to him. "In any way, I will beat the living fuck out of you." I smirked in victory when he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. I turned and walked back inside with Clare trailing along side of me. I looked at her to see her blushing and I grabbed hold of her hand.

"You didn't have to do that." She said. I lifted a brow and squeezed her hand.

"I know, but you." I touched the tip of her nose and she giggled in response. "have some explaining to do, since I helped you out." I smiled. She looked away, but then smiled.

"My hero." She put her hand to her heart and made a little love sigh, I chuckled. "I promise to explain, later." I nodded.

"I won't forget." We got to our lockers, got our books and headed to class. But not before I placed a kiss on Clare's cheek.

I tap my finger to a one of my favorite songs while waiting for the bell to ring. I look around the room, at all the other students; some boys were spitting spitballs a girl with long hair and glasses, a girl passing a note to some boy that was blushing, and a boy with really bushy hair was passed out on the desk top, drooling. I shook my head and looked back at the clock, I started gathering up my things. The bell rang and I walked out the class to find Adam waiting for me as always to go English class.

"So anything interesting happened to you lately." I smirked at his question.

"Yes."

"And? What happened?"

"The band is supposed to get a call this afternoon seeing if a guy who wants to give a record deal would hear us." Adam stopped me from walking and turned me to face him.

"Are you serious?" Adams eyes were wide and he had a huge smile, which made his cheeks really big.

"Yes, Clare and I meet up with a friend of hers yesterday and he said he owed her and he wound give the guy a call."

"Epic, do you know what this means if the guy says he wants to hear you guys play?" I looked at him. "You could become a world famous rockstar." I smiled, while nodding my head.

"If he says yes, we have to go to New York for spring break."

"Well crap I won't have anybody to hang out with, but I guess this is more important." We walked into the room and to my surprise Clare was already in her seat, writing.

"Anything interesting." She looks up at me and smiles.

"Just writing the essay which is due today." My smile turns into a frown. I haven't even started on that essay. I turn around in my seat and pull out my notebook and pen. I rub my temples, thinking hard. _What is the best thing that has ever happened to me?_ I smiled. The band. How could be so stupid. I smile and started to write.

_When I first heard this was our topic to write about, I honestly couldn't tell you. I thought about my childhood life, my friends, and getting my first car. Those are all great memories, the best actually. These are things I look back on, things I will never forget. But the past is past, now I'm working on what my future holds. That is what would be the best thing that has ever happened to me. Guess what? I have found that. All my old memory's helped me get to it; childhood activity's, friends being there for you, a car to drive you to school to get where my future holds. It would be the band I auditioned for. It's in the passion of playing a guitar, sweat dripping down my face after rocking out, the numb feeling you get from acting wild, and meeting new faces. This band is my future, everything about it is my future; the guitar in my hand, my new friends, and a blue eyed beauty. That is the best thing that has ever happened to me._

_Elijah Goldsworthy._

I sighed a put my pen down on the desk. I looked at my essay, not fully satisfied with it but shrugged it off not really caring. I looked at Adam who had fallen asleep so I looked back at Clare who was reading over her paper. I rolled my eyes and stuck my hand out for I could read for any mistakes. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. I raised an eye-brow.

"Are you writing about me Blue eyes?" I smirked, and she turned red.

"In your dreams Goldsworthy." Wiggled my brows suggesting. She covered her mouth to stop herself from giggling.

The bell rang and I saw Clare looking at her phone looking upset, nobody must have called yet.

"He will call Clare, don't worry." She nodded and we walked out. I look back to see Adam looking around the room in confusion, I laughed. We walk into the music room to see Zane and Sav lounging around. They looked at us, Clare and looked at her fidgeting around.

"What's wrong with her?" Zane got up with Sav following right behind him. I smile at their overprotectiveness of Clare. She just has that effect on people, which she makes you just, want to protect her from …anything that could harm her.

"Well I meet up with Declan Coyne yesterday and he is supposed to call me today." She smiled wide.

"Declan Coyne the one who used to come to Degrassi, he's from New York."

"He said he knows someone who's looking to give a record deal." She bit her lip while smiling and I smiled at her happiness.

"Wait hold on, he's going to contact us to see if we want a record deal?"

"Well, we have to go play for the man. If he wants to hear us play."

"If he says yes, will he come here?"

"No, we have to go to him. Probably for spring break."

"Yup, my dad will kill me." complains Sav.

"Well." She is interrupted by her phone ringing. She grasped and looks at all of us while taking her phone out her pocket.

"It's him." She looked at me and I nodded towards the phone.

"Hello." I can't hear what he's saying on the other line, but from the looks of I think it's good. Clare face is shocked as her phone drops from her grip, but I catch it before it hits the ground.

I look at the phone and the call had already ended, I looked at Clare to see her with same look on her face. I look back at the phone when it beeped that it had a text message.

_Have fun in New York Saint Clare, your Flight leaves tomorrow afternoon. – Declan._

I stare at the screen and my smirk turns into a smile.

"Were going to New York tomorrow." I looked at Clare face that was full of utter joy.

"YES!" she starts jumping around, waving her hands in the air. I grab her into a tight hug, taking in her scent. I look over to Sav and Zane and they were doing some type of hand shake. Clare let go of me and turned to face all of us.

"We have lots to do. First we have to tell our parents, Second we have to pack to leave tomorrow, and third we have to do our best performance when we get to New York." We nodded.

"We can do that." I say.

"My parents are so going to kill Me." says Sav for the second time.

"It's okay man." Zane pats his shoulder and he nods.

"Are your parents going to let Clare." I asked.

"I'm with my dad this week, so he will understand." She smiled weakly.

"Well my parents will let, Zane?"

"They will let, without a doubt." I nod.

"Well we have a big day tomorrow, so we should go home and rest, we meet at the airport at one a 'clock tomorrow afternoon." Clare instructs. Zane and Sav say their goodbyes and leave.

"Need a ride home?" I asked her.

"Yes please." I grab her hand and we walk out of the school. I let go her hand to open Morty and close her door. I turn the ignition on and the loud music from this morning blast throughout the car, I quickly turn it down just to have Clare turn it back up. I look at her with my brow raised and she just shrugs and sings along with the song. While she's singing she points in which direction to go. Soon enough I pulled up at the front of her house, I nod in approval at how pretty it was. _Better than my trashy house._ Clare goes for the handle and is almost out the car until I pull her back in. She turns to me and we both gasp at how close we are, she was inches from my face. I could feel her sweet breath on my face and without thinking I was leaning in. To my surprise she wasn't backing away, she was leaning in too. Within a couple of seconds I gently press my lips to her plump ones. My tong went passed my lips an unto hers to taste them, she gasped in response and I took the opportunity to taste her, sliding my tong into her mouth. She tasted so sweet, that someone who was addicted to sweets would die to have a taste…it was sinful. But I didn't want to rush into the kiss, so i slowly pulled away and a _pop _sound was made when we pulled apart. Her bright innocent eyes were looking into mine; I kissed her nose and back away.

"Goodnight Clare."

"Goodnight Eli." She then walked out of the car and I watched as she walked into her house, still not wanting her to leave. I wasn't kidding when I said she was sin because she is. I want her. Every single part of her. I always have this desperation to see her, when I wake up in the morning her blue eyes are the first thing I think of. But look what she's turning me into, a sap. But I can't help that. Then realization dawns upon me.

Fuck, I'm love with her.

_Hehe, well hope you liked this chapter and to my surprise I got my interest back for this story…now it's just A Simple Demand I'm worried about lol I lost interest in that one now…haha ohhh and Eli and Clare finally kissed…_

_So some interesting things should be happening soon and if you have questions please feel free to ask._

_4 teenagers alone in the big apple. Stories will be told. More love to come :PPP_

_If I take my nights and days to write this for you, can you at least take the time to review. ~ Thankyou_


	7. NOTE! please read

**You thought this was an update huh? …no, no its not….**

**Sorry, ya'll I'm losing interest in like EVERYTHING! But I will not abandon this story. This story will go on a …a break? I should say. **

**Even though it has gone on a break long enough, I just don't want to write a quick crappy update an post it, I actually want it to be worth reading, and my inspiration for this story has yet to come…but I can tell you it will be awhile ;( But anyways, thank you ALL so much for the reviews last chapter, those are the only reason why I'm not abandoning this story COMPLETELY!**

**I WILL promise I will work hard for an update on this!**

**SOO SOOO SOOO Sorry to disappoint, and waste your time on reading this note…**

**Meanwhile, go read my new story "She is my Obsession" I would love more reviews for that! And of course read "A Simple Demand" I would love more for that also…**

**In the next couple of weeks I should have a new story posted! **

**Thank you for your time…**

**Xoxo ~ legitdegrassi**


End file.
